Monsters
by theotherwhitegirl
Summary: Yui found out straight away that something wasn't right. The beautiful mansion her father had sent her to live in was full of equally beautiful monsters. Surviving meant she had to play the game, but escaping was top priority. Death, fear, mistrust, physical and emotional pain were only a few of the things Yui has to deal with in her fight to survive these monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Monsters_

 __

So this was the house? It loomed high above the perfectly groomed gardens. Each flower a bright, beautiful colour. Every leave shinning green in the orange afternoon sun. The garden stretched far on either side of the iron gate, rows and rows of trees, until the fence went too far for the naked eye to see. The perfect word to describe the massive building sitting on such a large estate would be a mansion.

'Miss?'

I finally tore my eyes away from what was to be my new home, finding the taxi driver standing behind me. My suitcase was in his hand.

The man who I had shared the last two hour drive with nodded towards the mansion. 'Do you know who lives here?'

I shook my head. 'Not yet.'

'Want me to walk you up the drive way?' Realising how weird that would have sounded, he added, 'Uh, you have a lot of heavy luggage. You could use some help.'

'Sure.' His help would be nice, and I wasn't too sure myself if I wanted to be left alone here.

He handed me the duffle bag which I threw over my shoulder, before he grabbed my two suitcases, one in each hand. There was no way the wheels would work on the gravel driveway anyway.

Halfway up the drive, when the full effect of the mansion came into view, he let out a low whistle. 'How could anyone afford a place like this?'

'Whoever lives here is a friend of my father... Or so I heard.'

'Your father sent you to live with strangers?'

'You're a stranger,' I reminded him, smiling lightly so he knew I was only joking.

A small gust of wind blew past us, wrapping my blonde hair around my neck, blocking my eyes. When I managed to clear my vision, I was surprised to find the taxi driver had disappeared. I hadn't heard him move. My feet crunched on the gravel as I spun around, trying to spot him in the trees lining the drive way. As worry and confusion filled my mind, and not watching my feet, I ended up tripping over one of the suitcases left on the ground.

'Ow.' It was instinctive. The small cut to my knee didn't hurt, and it barely bleed.

'That looks uncomfortable,' a silky voice stated from behind me.

I whipped around, rolling from my stomach to my back, propping myself on my elbows so I could look up at who had spoken. All I could do was stare. He was beautiful. I was sure he was a few years younger than me. Light purple hair that matched his round, purple eyes. Though from the bags under his eyes, I doubt he has slept much in the last 48 hours. A teddy bear hung in his left hand, staring at me with beady black eyes.

He cocked his head to one side. 'Are you alright?'

How was I meant to react? This boy gave me the creeps. 'Uh, yeah. I was just looking for someone...'

'Your guy friend?'

'He isn't my...' My eyes narrowed a little. 'You saw me out here with him? Did you see where he went?'

As I stood up, I purposefully kept my eyes on him. I ended up standing a head taller than the boy, but he still creeped me out.

'Sure.' He brought the teddy bear to his chest, hugging the toy with one arm and pointing towards the front of the mansion with the other. 'He is in there.'

I dared a glance towards the open front doors of the building. Wasn't it closed before? Opening my mouth to say something, I looked back at the empty spot where the purple eyed boy had been. What the hell?

Slowly, I placed my duffle bag on the ground beside my suitcases. There was only one thing to do. I had to go inside. Something weird was going on, that was for sure. But how far was I willing to go for a guy I barely even knew? No, I thought to myself, I needed to do this. This mansion is the place I am meant to call home for the next few months. If I thought for an instant that I wouldn't be safe here, there is no way I am staying. I needed to find that taxi driver and get the hell out of here.

Squaring my shoulders, taking a deep breath, my foot hit the first marble step leading up to the front doors. With every step my nerves grew. Once I reached the open doorway my heart was thumping in my ears. I was scared because of the taxi drivers sudden disappearance. I was scared because of the little boy with the teddy bear. I was scared because I had no idea how many people were inside the building. I had no idea what was going on.

I placed one foot in front of the other, slowly edging my way inside. The sun had fallen lower in the sky, and no lights were on inside the mansion. The inside foyer was covered in shadows. As far as I could tell, no-one was inside the foyer. My nerves faded a little as I continued forward, realising there was no-one hiding in the shadows. There was a door to my left and to my right.

Against all my better instincts, I called out into the mansion. 'Hello?'

Right as the word left my mouth there was a loud bang, and the foyer was cast into darkness. I whipped around, frantically trying to see in the almost black room. My eyes adjusted a little, but I wish they hadn't. Six figures, all standing in a circle around me, motionless. Where could I run? They were blocking the exit and each of the doorways.

Frantically, I fished my phone out of my pocket and clicked on the flash light button, instantly lighting up the room. The first face I saw was that of the little purple haired boy. He had his head cocked to one side, the teddy tightly held against his chest.

The boy gave a creepy smile when he read the fear on my face. 'You... Just who the hell do you think you are?'

'Your manors are deplorable,' a snobby voice said from behind me.

Whirling around, my phone came to a stop on another purple haired guy. This one was taller, more manly, than the boy with the teddy. Black rimmed glasses sat in front of dark red eyes. And unlike the boy with the toy, this guy stood more than a head taller than me.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking down on me the whole time. 'If you're going to be our guest, than we will need to work on your politeness.' The guy straightened his already perfect dress coat. 'Now, dinner will be served shortly. Shall we move into the dinning room?'

My phone, and only source of light, was snatched from my hand. There was a crunching sound to my left, the light disappearing a moment later. Did they just break my phone? I was about to complain, say they had no right, when something else caught my attention. What was... A moment later I realised what it was.

Six pairs of glowing red eyes were locked onto me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully this chapter gives you more knowledge of where this story is headed, because I have no real idea what the hell is going on myself. I'm kinda figuring it out as I go.  
If you're a little younger, I suggest making sure you're alright with some sexual content. Obviously not **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_ **theme, but enough to make me worry about age. But that won't be until the next few chapters.  
Horror will also be a theme, so you can't say you weren't warned.  
And thanks to that one person-who I can't name because they were logged in as a guest-for reviewing. I honestly wasn't going to continue with this story because I thought no-one would like it.  
Happy reading!** _ **  
**_ **  
Chapter Two**

 _Murderers_

A light was switched on. I was escorted-which is a nice term to describe being herded down a hallway against your will-into a dark room. With the light on I was able to see it was just a normal dining room. I could also clearly see the six men standing on either side of me.

The boy with the teddy and the man with the glasses were to my right. Neither bothered to look my way as they sauntered over to the large oak table. There were two red heads as well. One of them had a hat on, with vivid green, cat-like eyes. Both of the red headed men went to sit at the table as well, the one without the hat giving me a wink before doing so. So that left me standing with the last two men; one with orange hair who looked like he would rather be asleep or anywhere else, and a silver haired man who I caught staring at me before he quickly glanced away.

'Please, take a seat,' the man with the glasses said. 'We will introduce ourselves to you.'

Was he serious? Images of their glowing red eyes filled my mind again. But did I really want to make them angry? The answer was no, of course I didn't. I needed to play along to stay safe.

Holding in my nerves, sounding confident, I did a little bow. 'Yes. That sounds nice. My name is Yui Komori. Nice to meet you all.'

'Listen, her voice is shaking,' the boy with the teddy smiled, pointing at me across the room.

Was it that noticeable? I cautiously took a seat at the table, staying far away from the others already seated. The orange haired man moved to lean against one of the many bookshelves in the large room. My eyes darted back to the silver haired man, only to find him staring at me again. He gave me a glare before sitting one seat down from me.

'Can we hurry this along? I'm starving,' complained the red haired man without the hat. His choice in clothing seemed to be whatever he had available at the time, because none of it matched.

'The one who so clearly has very little social skills is Ayato. Laito and Kanato are his brothers.'

The two red heads and the boy with the teddy all smiled in union, flashing their brilliant white teeth. It was not a nice smile. I tried to control my fear, but my legs started shaking under the table.

'I am called Reji,' he continued, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'Shu is the one standing over by the bookshelves. And then we have Subaru, the youngest of our little family.' Every word he said was clipped. He sounded like he was bored of the conversation.

Twisting my hands together under the table, I tried to sound polite as I asked, 'So, you are all fairly young? Is there a parent or adult who runs this place?'

Reji seemed to take offence at my questioning. His eyes flashed with irritation. 'We are more than capable of living alone.'

'Yeah, until Cordelia returns,' one of the red heads said. I think his name was Laito. 'Then you turn into the perfect little pet, adhering to her beck and call.'

'Don't set him off, Laito,' a deep voice said from across the room.

I turned to look at where Shu was standing. He hadn't moved an inch or opened his eyes. For all I know he could've been asleep this whole time. Turns out he was listening.

Taking a deep, and somewhat angry sounding, breath, Reji said, 'I think it's time for supper.'

When he said this, Shu pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, between me and the silver haired man. Unease grew in my chest at having one of them so close to me. What exactly where they? They weren't human, that was for sure. No humans eyes could glow such a fierce red. No human could crush a phone in a second. No human could disappear or appear seemingly out of thin air. No, these six men were not human. I doubted they even cared that I was scared or worried for my own life.

That fear only deepened when a food cart was pushed into the dinning room, a body laid on top. I leaped from my chair, sending it crashing to the floor. My eyes were glued to the body. Such a vivid red. At first, with milky dead eyes staring straight at me, I didn't know who the body belonged to. But as I took a few hesitant steps around the table, closer to the food trolley, it became clearer. It was the taxi driver.

'But...how...' My voice was barely audible, even to me.

My eyes flickered to his bare skin, covered only by a thin white sheet at the waist. I was close enough now to see every detail. His neck was sitting on an unnatural angle, like it had been twisted almost the whole way around. I forced myself to ignore the six men watching me as I examined the body more closely. There were marks all over his skin; unnatural, sometimes crossing with one another, and familiar looking. I remembered the time I bit my cousin when play fighting, the mark it had left on her arm. These were the same. Bite marks, with two small holes that seemed to puncture the skin, a few mills apart. Like the teeth of an animal.

'Did you do this?' Once again, I couldn't hear my own voice, but I knew the words came out. When no-one said a word, I repeated myself, this time almost shouting. 'Did you do this?'

It was Reji who replied. 'This is merely a warning to you.'

'A warning?' I spun around, taking a protective stance in front of the taxi driver. Not that it mattered now. He was clearly beyond help. 'A warning for what exactly?'

Kanato smiled in that creepy way of his. 'If you ever try to escape, of course.'

I shook my head slowly, meeting each of their gazes. There was no remorse, or regret, or anything remotely close to a human emotion in their eyes.

'Monsters,' was all I muttered. 'You're all monsters.'

 **Subaru POV**

Monsters. No-one has ever called them monsters before. Subaru had killed many in his life, never giving them a second thought. Yet none of them had ever said he was a monster. They had been to frightened, scared and confused to utter a single word. He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

The human girl resembled someone Subaru held dear. From the very first sight, in the foyer, he had been unable to take his eyes off of her. Her platinum blonde hair, shinning white under the bright lights of the dinning room. Her sherbet pink eyes, darkening as anger and fear swelled in her chest. Her porcelain skin that shimmered when she moved. Subaru couldn't help but notice the similarities between this human and his deceased mother.

'I think monsters is rather a mean thing to say,' Laito commented, leaning back in his chair.

Ayato nodded. 'At least we snapped his neck first. Not like he was tortured.'

'Only cause we didn't have enough time,' Kanato stated, hugging his precious teddy to his chest.

It was quiet for a moment or two. Unbelievably, the human girl actually tried to make a run for it. She was a few steps away from reaching the door when Subaru stepped into her path. He watched as she slammed to a halt, glaring up at him. There was fear in her eyes, but also determination and anger. He could clearly see this human had more back-bone than any he has previously encountered.

'If she is going to be difficult, then why keep her around?' Reji sighed. 'The girl will be more trouble than she is worth.'

'Good. Then let me leave,' she ordered with a shaky voice.

Subaru could see she was trying to be brave. He knew Reji was talking about killing her, not setting her free. Usually he would have already ended the life of a human when given the chance. Nothing thrilled him more than sucking the very essence out of someone. It made him feel alive. Though, for some reason, taking the life of this tiny girl wasn't appeasing to him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Subaru grabbed the girl's shoulders, swinging her around until her back slammed into the door. She gasped in pain, the sound pleasing the demon inside Subaru. He leaned down into her neck, taking a deep breath. His eyes shot open as he took another breath just to be sure. It was the sweetest thing he had ever smelt. Lost in his own mind, Subaru didn't react at first when the human girl pushed him away. She made it a few steps before he caught her again.

The girl tried to hit him, but he grabbed her arms and held them tight at her sides. She struggled against his iron grip. Her leg snaked out, almost hitting his groin. Irritated swirled in Subaru. He roughly pushed her against one of the bookcases, sending a few books streaming into the floor. Her eyes widened as pain shot down her back.

They watched each other for what seemed like hours. Subaru's fingers pressed deeper into the flesh of her arms, and he relished in the sight of pain that flickered across her face. She was beautiful, that was for certain.

'Subaru,' Reji called, somewhat annoyed, 'either you stop playing and kill the girl, or let one of your brothers have her.'

No way was he letting someone else have her. 'No. I claim this human.'

The room was silent.

Confused, the human girl murmured, 'Excuse me?'

Shu spoke up. 'Why this human, Subaru. You have never taken interest in claiming a human before.'

'Yeah. We've all had a pet here and there, except you.' Laito finally stopped leaning back in his chair, interested in the current turn of events.

'She's nothing special,' Ayato piped in.

The human girl narrowed her eyes at all of them. 'I am not a pet.'

'Well,' Reji began, 'if you do indeed insist upon keeping this human girl, then prove it. You know the rules to a claim.'

Subaru nodded. The rules to a claim were simple. It was impossible for their kind to feed without killing. Their very nature was a violent one. Once they started drinking from a human, killing them was inevitable. However, claiming a human tested this natural instinct. You must drink from them, yet find the will power to stop before they are dead. This proves you wish to keep them around as some sort of a pet. Each of Subaru's brethren have completed this task at least once. He has never felt the need himself to keep a human around-until now.

The silver haired monster leaned closer to the girl, having to bend forward to nestle his face into the crook of her neck. She stiffed at the proximity of their bodies. Her arms and legs froze. Subaru loosened one of her arms so he could place his hand on her back, pulling her against his chest. He heard the breath leave her lungs, and he could smell the fear coming off of her body. It mixed with the sweet smell of her blood.

Just before he sunk his teeth into her neck, she gave one final shove in an attempted to escape. Subaru slammed her into the bookcase again, this time hard enough to make her cry out in pain. The human girl's legs failed her and she crumpled to the floor. He went with her, still holding her firmly as he slowly opened his mouth, positioning his fangs over the perfect spot on her neck.

She gasped when he finally sank his teeth into her skin. Now she realised what exactly they were. Indeed, they were monsters, but the human girl now understood their true nature. Subaru's strength tightened, almost crushing her bones as her hot blood ran down his throat. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before. Complete bliss; a warm, light blood that he never wanted to share with anyone.

'Monsters,' he heard her whisper into his ear.

Until that point Subaru had forgotten that he laid a claim to his girl. He needed to stop drinking, but it was too good. He was lost in the sensation.

The human girl said something else to him. 'If you're going to kill me, please make it quick.'

Subaru's fangs left her skin a few seconds later. He leaned back to stare into her wide, glassy eyes. She was crying. No human has ever said anything remotely close to that. They always beg for their life, sometimes saying they will do anything they are told so long as they are left alive. But this girl simply accepted her fate. She only asked that it be over quickly. It was the bravest thing he has ever seen a human do.

'Congratulations,' Reji said, standing up from his seat, 'you managed to feed off of the human without killing her in the process.'

'She now belongs to you,' Shu stated.

'I don't belong to anyone,' the human girl snapped, though clearly she had lost some of her bark due to the blood loss. Her voice was quiet and without any real emotion. 'And I am no-ones pet.'

Subaru dug his fingers into her arm once more, causing her to wince in pain. 'Shut up.'

The girl leaned back against the bookshelves. Each blink seemed to last more than a second until they remained closed. Subaru could hear her heart beating faintly, so she wasn't dead. The human girl was just exhausted from the blood loss.

'Care to tell me why you chose this one?' Shu finally had his eyes open, staring at Subaru with a calculated expression.

'No.'

Ignoring his brothers, Subaru lifted the unconscious human off of the ground. She was as light as a feather. He could still taste her blood on his tongue, and he could still smell the sweet fragrance of her blood. It took all of his strength not to dig into her neck and drink every last drop. No, he told himself. If each of his brothers could claim without killing, then so could he. Though they had all made it look so easy when they each had done it.

Without a single word, the silver haired vampire left the dinning room with the human girl tucked in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Misbelief_

 **Subaru POV**

Once the human girl was laid to rest in one of the many guest rooms the mansion had, Subaru began towards his room. It was going to be a long night. He knew these new turn of events would stir up trouble amongst his brothers. If any one of them wished to kill the human girl Subaru would not stop them. However, they would be punished severally. A claimed human is protected. He doubted any of his brothers would risk punishment from Lady Cordelia just for one lowly human.

The silver haired vampire came to a sudden stop no more than a few feet from his bedroom. Reji stood outside Subaru's room, staring intently at something on the floor. Noticing Subaru's arrival, Reji focused his dark purple eyes on the youngest of the sons.

'Good Evening.'

Subaru only nodded stiffly. What could Reji be up to? He never came to speak with the others. He was always too busy with his experiments and whatever else he did. Reji saw himself above the others, and he didn't try to hide it.

'Okay. Let's cut to the chase, then.' Reji took a step forward, his eyes flashing under his glasses. 'Why did you claim this girl?'

'Because I wanted her,' he said calmly.

'I don't believe that.'

'I don't care.' Subaru tried to side step him, but Reji intercepted, blocking his path.

Reji stood taller than Subaru. 'You've had plenty of other times to claim a human. Each of our bothers have done so before, simply to ease their boredom. And yet, you never took interest. Why now? Why this human?'

Subaru knew there was no way he could hide it. Reji was the smartest of them, and nothing slipped past him. He was observant. 'I can't tell you even if I wanted to.'

That answer seemed to suffice, because Reji dropped the subject. 'Lady Cordelia will be arriving tomorrow. If the human girl displeases her, she'll die.'

'It isn't up to Cordelia to decide,' Subaru countered.

Reji watched him carefully. 'Yes, well, this is her house. If she wishes the human dead, than you will stand aside.' He took a few steps, stopping beside a silent Subaru to whisper in his ear. 'You wouldn't take the risk of angering her over a low human, would you?'

And then he left. Once again, Subaru realised how observant Reji actually was. In one night, with everything that has happened, the smartest of the brothers has managed to see that Subaru wasn't acting like his usual self.

But Subaru honestly couldn't tell his brother anything. Not even he himself knew what was going on.

 **Yui POV**

It was disconcerting waking up in an unfamiliar room. My head was spinning. I slowly made my way to the unsuit, managing to swing the door open without falling over. Everything was buzzing. Was my head meant to feel this dizzy? As my body slowly woke up, so did my mind, and I was able to slowly start thinking again.

There were red eyes, standing all around me. I remembered a large dinning room, with a beautiful oak table in the middle. Gorgeous men sat around it, each staring at me with such colourful eyes. But then it went dark. My mind blanked, refusing to let me see the rest of my memories.

My eyes shone pink in the mirror, glassy from my restless sleep. But when I consulted the watch on my wrist, it told me it was 5 pm. I slept a solid 20 hours. Almost a day. How could I still be so lethargic? Deciding a fresh splash of water would do me good, I turned the basin on before pulling my hair back from my shoulders into a small bun. I froze. Confusion and fear sprang inside of my chest.

Looking at my neck in the mirror, I raised a shaky hand to the two small holes just above my collar bone. 'Is that...' My fingers touched the dry red substance running down my neck, soaking inside my shirt. Sure enough, it was blood. Seeing this small mark caused the part of my brain shutting me off from my memories to open the flood gates.

A red eyed man with silver hair, bent over me. Glowing red eyes watching. Sharp teeth, pointed directly at my neck as I was held down. A hot sensation causing my limbs to melt, becoming unresponsive to my pleas. And then finally submitting to darkness, not knowing if I would wake up again.

I took action before I even realised it myself. The room was empty, so I began searching everywhere for a weapon. Anything I could use against whatever these creatures were. Eventually I found a letter opener in one of the draws. A little dull, but it could still cause damage if thrust hard enough into someone's flesh.

When I peeked into the long hallway, I was relieved to find it empty. Orange afternoon sun flittered in through the windows, so it lit my way perfectly. I closed the door behind me in case anyone happened to see it open. They'd know I was escaping in a heart beat.

I was silent as I made my way down the corridor, placing each foot slowly in front of the other. If I kept going at this pace I knew it be caught before making it outside. Taking a shaky breath, I dared move at a faster pace, still remaining as quiet as possible.

'Well, what do we have here?' A somewhat familiar voice said from behind.

That's when I realised I had been too focused on staying silent that I forgot to watch my surroundings. I had been snuck up on from behind. I spun around to see the sharp, cat-like eyes of one of the red headed men. Laito, I believed his name was. The one who liked the wear a hat inside. And then there was Kanato, standing slightly behind him.

'I've never seen them do that before,' Kanato mused before holding his teddy up so he could speak directly to it. 'This human is trying to escape.'

I had to think of something quickly. 'Escape? No, no, no. I'm just...looking for a bathroom.' My voice was shaking.

Laito lent down and sniffed the top of my head. 'You're cuter when you lie.'

'I'm not-.'

His hand shot out like lightening. It was around my throat in an instant, pressing me against the wall of the hallway. Thankfully I could breath through the pressure. Kanato appeared to my right, smiling in that sickly sweet way of his. He bent down to place his teddy on the floor before wrapping his hands around my right wrist.

Laito's bright green eyes began to fade, another colour slowly awakening from the depths of his pupil. Before my very eyes, as I was held against the wall, I witnessed his eyes turn a deep red. Moments later his head was buried in my neck. I felt the healed wounds above my collar bone reopen as he sunk his teeth into my skin. And then a new pain made its way up my right arm. I dared a glance down at Kanato, who had his head bent over my wrist, teeth sunk in. My eyes zeroed in on the blood dripping from my finger tips, splattering into a pool on the white carpet.

My escape didn't go so well it would seem. This last little bit of orange light is all I will see before I die. I closed my eyes to the sunlight shinning on me and the monsters digging their teeth into my flesh.

'Laito! Kanato!' A woman's voice pierced through the otherwise quiet hallway, the only sound was my own blood being drained from my veins.

When the two monsters clinging to me let their grip go, I fell to the floor in a heap. I slowly sat back up, raising my head to see who the owner of the voice was. My body was numb, and my vision was filled with black spots. I purposefully didn't look at the warm blood I could feel dripping off of my right hand, or soaking into my already blood stained blouse.

Was she real? Her brilliant green eyes, perfectly rounded and framed by dark lashes, was the first thing I noticed. Purple hair swirled around her waist, ending in little curls. The dress she was wearing was beautiful, hugging every curve, making her look like a goddess. I almost felt ashamed for my appearance, until I realised she was probably in on this whole thing. My hands curled into fists.

She continued to stare down at me, not expressing any emotions. 'So, this is the human Subaru claimed? Boys, you know the rules for harming a human that has already been claimed, right?'

'She was trying to escape,' Laito stated, giving a small bow.

Nodding slowly, the woman took a step closer to me. 'Stand.' She gestured with her perfectly manicured hand.

I tried as best as I could to stand in one go, but after the blood loss it wasn't happening. Three minutes later I managed to kind of half stand, half lean against the wall. Then I finally glanced up at her and noticed something; the woman with the round green eyes had a look of familiarity on her face. Her eyes darted from my lips, to my hair, to my eyes again. She was assessing my whole body. If I had to describe the expression, it would be shock.

It lasted only a second before she regained her expressionless composure. 'Tell me your name.'

'Yui Komori.'

'Ah, yes. The girl who was sent to live with her fathers old friend and his family. I was quiet delighted to hear of your arrival. Though I never assumed you were her. From what I heard, that girl wasn't much to look at.' She offered me a side glance.

'You know my father?'

'I do, actually.' She was suddenly standing an inch from my face, smiling kindly. 'He sacrificed you for his own gains.'

I narrowed my eyes. 'What do you mean?'

But she ignored me, turning around and walking away. Over her shoulder, she said, 'Laito. Kanato. Do as you wish with her, but deal with the punishment from Subaru.'

And then she was gone. Leaving me to face off with the two who, just a few minutes ago, were about to drain my life away.

Kanato picked up his teddy and turned around. 'I'm bored of her. Let's go find Shu.'

Laito waved at me before following the little boy out of sight.

I stood there for what felt like ages, not knowing what to do next. The sun set and the lights in the hall were switched on. Yet all I could do was lean against the wall, barely managing to keep myself upright. I raised my right hand, looking at the two black marks surrounded by dry blood. Was it worth escaping? I wouldn't get far like this. And if I stay here there was no way I will survive. Leaning my head against the wall, I sighed.

Footsteps sounded to my left, but I was too out of it to give a damn. If they wanted to come back and finish me, then so be it. Whoever it was came closer, and then suddenly the sound of footsteps stopped. I glanced to the side, barely keeping my head up, to see the silver haired monster.

His eyes were wide, starring. I probably looked like something out of a horror movie. Standing here, covered in blood, shaking legs and heavy breathing. But I didn't care. He had caused this. He himself had been the first to take what isn't his. To steal my blood from me and make me weak. And yet there was something... His eyes weren't as dark as the others. His eyes weren't that of a monster. He could have killed me, but didn't.

'What...happened?' His voice, though quiet, was hiding a note of concern.

I pushed off from the wall, turning to face him. All I managed was a small smile before fainting. I didn't even feel myself hitting the floor.

 **Cordelia POV**

This could not be. Cordelia paced her study, hands ridged in front of her. She spun and knocked everything off of her desk in irritation. How could she be hear? That vial woman, the silver haired wench that gave birth to Subaru, was meant to be dead. Yet the human girl resembled her to the point that Cordelia almost believed it was her. Of course Subaru would claim a human who reminds him of his mother. Who exactly was this human girl? And why did her father really want her to live here? He knew he was sacrificing his only daughter, and yet he willingly handed her over. For what purpose.

Lady Cordelia returned to the massive window that took up an entire wall of her study. The moon shone over the garden, lighting everything enough for her vampire eyes to see as clearly as day. Here she would stand until the sun rose again, thinking of how this human girl could destroy her future plans. 


End file.
